


Odd Convenience

by daturaK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Ficlet, Oblivious Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daturaK/pseuds/daturaK
Summary: As Voldemort's horcrux, Harry has a mild influence over the dark mark. So when he's desperately tries to prove that Malfoy's a death eater...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson & Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 7





	Odd Convenience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragaeth/gifts).



“I’m telling you, Malfoy’s a Death Eater!” Harry tried to convince his two disbelieving friends, who just groaned and nodded. 

“Yeah, you’ve said that a million times, mate. Just drop it,” Ron dismissed, going back to copying Hermione’s potions essay. 

He ignored the looks he got when he returned to stalking Malfoy on the map, closing the curtains on his bed. Crabbe and Goyle were on opposite sides of a hallway on the seventh floor, and Malfoy was once again off the map. This was basically irrefutable evidence that Malfoy was at least up to no good, why were his friends so dismissive of this? It’s Malfoy! He’s a baby Death Eater! Shouldn’t they be stopping him? 

He sighed and reluctantly folded up the Marauders Map as he heard Hermione rush Ron into finishing up the essay, as potions class was next. He shoved the map towards the bottom of his trunk as they headed towards Slughorn’s dungeons, Harry following behind, dragging his feet. Entering the classroom, he observed that Malfoy wasn’t here yet, as well as Crabbe and Goyle. Leaning towards his two friends, he tried to discreetly share his observation until said trio entered the classroom, albeit a bit out of breath. Settling down at his couldron, he twitched his head towards Malfoy’s direction while eying Ron and Hermione, silently pleading, _Just look! Don’t they look suspicious?_ They just shook their heads, Hermione already starting on her potion with Ron frowning at the instructions, probably forgetting the names of the ingredients in the cupboard.

He started to work distractedly on his potion with assistance from the Half-Blood Prince, keeping an eye out on Malfoy, who was sitting across from him. His hair was messier than usual, and you could make out dark circles around his eye that Malfoy never had. If _only I could somehow expose his mark to at least my friends, they would believe me,_ he thought, as he noticed an odd flinch from Malfoy. He slowly raised his head to the blackboard, careful to angle his vision to have a clear yet discreet view of Malfoy. 

Malfoy grimaced and deflated. He continued working on his potion, ignorant to the burning on his white sleeves directly covering his mark, attempting to chop a sephorus bean. When his left arm shot up to catch the stray bean, the class got a good view of the mark. Those around him who saw the mark inhaled sharply, falling silent, while those focused on their potions slowly looked up, searching for the cause of disruption. Malfoy, still oblivious, returned to chop the frustrating bean. Zambini and Parkinson rushed over to Malfoy’s side, abandoning their bubbling cauldrons to whisper harshly into his ear while Harry turned towards his frozen best friends, mouthing “I told you so," hiding a smug grin. The whispers of the classroom got louder when Malfoy visually panicked, leaving Harry feeling victorious, finally having evidence.

* * *

As he stared blankly at the pensive, realizing Dumbledore set him up to die, smiled bitterly. He should've known he was a horcrux, accidently burning the mark through Malfoy's shirt and taking it as a coincidence.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes.


End file.
